Jellal and Lucy's Daughter other known as Wendy Marvell Heartifilla
by lucyheartifilla21
Summary: Jellal before he was turned back to himself did something to our Favorite Celestial mage so that occurs to our own Wendy Marvell
1. 13 years after

**Mia: Hiya Everyone i do not own Fairy Tail so lets welcome the first guild master of fairyy tail mavis**

**Mavis: Hi plz give mia or if you prefer lucy heartifilla21 Give her good reviews plz.**

* * *

Jellal's Point of View:

Jellal: (where have i seen that girl before... wait no it cant be her. That would mean that blonde celestial mage here in my guild Fairy Tail [whole different story] would be the girl i raped when zeref took over my body and made me evil but i am hoping the child with her that looks like her but more like me is not my child because the auncle of the child will find out and crap i am screwed) Hey lucy and hiya little one.

Lucy: Hiya Jellal! (fake smile inner self says: Evil bastard on the inself but nice guy for show he doesnt know that wendy is his daughter or that i am the girl he raped when i was 16.) Wendy say hi dont be shy sweetie!

Wendy: Hiya Jellal-sempai (i wonder if i am his daughter i mean i look like him but mommy told me daddy raped her but mommy never told her who is my father thou.)

Laxus: Hiya Lucy i was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? So whatt do you say?

lucy: Hiya laxus (time to make wendy's father jealous) sure laxus how about tonight at 8 p.m. you can pick me up

Wendy: Mom what about me! [giggles but inside head mwahahaha]

Laxus: oh Happy early birthday Wendy (hands her a stuff grandinea plushie)

Wendy: Thank you laxus i love my new stuff animal

Lucy: Laxus do you mind if your little sister evergreen watch wendy?

Eva: actually lucy i dont mind i think of wendy as my daughter to.

Lucy & Wendy: Thanks Eva

Erza: oh there is my sister and my favorite niece!

Wendy: Aunty Erza i am your only niece

Everyone but Romeo: Hi Wendy

* * *

Hiya Everyone i know it seems short to stop in mid of the story for a break but i just want to let you know i will be doing shippings betwenn lucy and rogue and laxus and jellal. ALTHOUGH I LOVE ROLU.

So heres the poll:

Laxus: 1=_%

Jellal: 2=_%

Rogue: 3=_%

ok back to the story


	2. TWO BOYS FIGHT OVER MY DAUGHTER WENDY?

Romeo: Wendy Do you wanna go out on a date with me?

Wendy: Yes i thought all boys were like my uncle natsu who was to dense for romance! (WAIT FOR IT 5...4...3...2...1... Wendy runs off before they realize it)

Romeo: OH... HEY WENDY GET BACK HERE.

Mason: Wendy why do you hang out with Natsu's son when you can go out with me! (Mira and Freds son)

Romeo: What did you say Mason! Lucy likes me so she said yes not to you but to me ANIMAL

Mason: Wanna go FLAME BOY

Wendy: Why is it always me hides behind jellal

Jellal: Boys YOU CAN NOT DATE WENDY GOT THAT SHE IS TOO YOUNG

WENDY JUMPS IN JELLALS ARM AND WHISPERS THANKS DADDY I LOVE YOU AND DONT TELL MOM

_(I Know Maco is his real father but this is my story sorry FAIRY TAIL FANS IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM DEAL WITH IT)_

* * *

Jellal: Lucy can i talk to you!

Laxus: Why do you want to talk to Lucy?

Lucy: (gives kiss on Laxus cheek to tell him ill be ok) Ill be right back Laxus ok!

Jellal:(Walks to the back of the guild into the storage room with Lucy) Lucy i remember what i did to you and i am sure that wendy is my daughter but i have one question do you hate me?

Lucy: Slaps Jellal Face) What do you think Wendy is 13 and i am 29 and you are 29 and i have to be a single parent so yeah like i tell her that her father is jellal Fernandez who is like a big brother to her is her father!(Walks away angry and wendy sees mama angry and she goes to aunt erza who lost her appetite for her cake)

Wendy: Stops running and doesn't notice that Mason and Romeo are fighting for me) DAD WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOM! (woops)

Erza: Wendy how do you know that jellal is your father i mean why do you think that!

Wendy: Mom was screaming her sleep last night and she said in her sleep jellal is your dad wendy and i went into her room while uncle sting let me get frosh Uncle Rogue's exceed!

Jellal: WAlks out of the room unnoticed until wendy says) My mind says Damit thhis child is certainly mine

Wendy: Dad you better not be trying to escape get your f*king butt over here

Everyone except Wendy, Romeo, Mason, Rogue: WENDY WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS

Rogue: Wendy here is your dad Jellal: Wait one sec who is he and why does he get to pick up my daughter

Rogue: Because im her Mom's brother

Levy: Wacks jellal with her books you did what to my best friend she is like my sister

Leo: ok guys lets get jellal

Wendy: puts a barrier to protect dad:) no one come near him got that

fro: wendy i wanna play with you

Lucy: WENDY PUT THE BARRIER OF SHADOWS NOW

Wendy: Uses Duplicate magic and grabs dad and makes a run for it) Dad come on

Jellal: Wendy no it is no use its best if you stay with mom and Everyone calm down i tell you what happened ok

* * *

Characters are Everyone except MIDNIGHT AND ZEROS GANG.

* * *

Natsu: Thats why lucy had your scent when she was pregnant

Lucy: NATSU YOU ARE IDIOT YOU KNEW ALL ALONG HUH

Natsu: Wendy help me

* * *

DUHDUHDUH what happens find out soon


End file.
